Un extraño amor
by Conii Diggory
Summary: Un día Hermione recibe una carta de un admirador secreto, descurbre que es Draco. los dos se envuelven en una aventura romántica y luchan para estar juntos.CAP7 Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS! Actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

UN EXTRAÑO AMOR

Cáp. 1: Las Cartas

-Es todo por hoy. Pueden irse- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry y Ron se fueron corriendo con urgencia al baño y Hermione

se quedó sola en el aula terminando unos apuntes excepto por Malfoy y sus secuaces. Cuando Hermione estaba recogiendo los libros, Malfoy pasó por ahí empujándola y haciendo que se cayera ella y su libros.

-¡Lo hiciste apropósito!-dijo furiosa- ¡IDIOTA!-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Malfoy- ¿Ir donde McGonagall y decirle que te empuje apropósito? ; ¿ O iras donde tu noviecito Weasley y su noble corcel Potter para que te defiendan? ; ¿O simplemente iras donde Dumbledore para que me eche de Hogwarts?-

Malfoy se fue riendo con sus regordetes amigos como hienas. Hermione recogió todos sus libros y vio que se había cortado con una astilla del la mesa. No le importo y se fue a su cuarto a estudiar.

Al entrar a la sal común de Gryffindor le gritaron:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE!-

Ella se puso a llorar, sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero nadie le había felicitado por eso, hasta la profesora McGonagall estaba ahí para celebrar sus decimosexto cumpleaños.

-¡Gracias a todos, no me lo esperaba!- dijo entre sollozos.

La fiesta duró hasta las doce, bueno por la profesora McGonagall si no hubiera durado hasta como las 2 o incluso las 3.

Hermione al ir a su cuarto se encontró con una carta anónima con una rosa roja. La carta decía lo siguiente:

"_Te veo mañana en el lago a eso de las 6 de la tarde._

_Te quiere_

_Tu admirador secreto"_

Vaya Hermione, debió dejarla cuando estábamos en la fiesta- dijo Pansy.

-Sí, eso creo- dijo Hermione.

Al otro día estaba impaciente por conocer quién era su admirador secreto. Obviamente no le había dicho nada a Ron ni a Harry, Ron se moriría de celos y Harry no la entendería. Llegaron las 6 fue corriendo al lago y se fijó que no habría nadie solo una carta con u pequeño regalo. La carta decía:

" _Querida Hermione, mi amor: no te puedo ver hoy día_

_porque tengo mucha tarea y se me a acumulado por lo tanto _

_te veo mañana en la Sala de los Trofeos a las doce._

_Te quiere un montón y te manda muchos besos_

_Tu admirador secreto"_

Hermione no sabía si ponerse contenta o triste por todo esto. Abrió el regalo. Era una cadena hermosa de plata con una hermosa rosa de plata. Se la colocó al tiro. Se fue a su cuarto a estudiar, pero no pudo pensando quién era su admirador secreto. A la hora de la cena, Hermione se olvidó de esconder la cadena debajo de su blusa para que no se la viera ni Ron ni Harry.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas en el cuello, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry, lo cual llamó la atención de Ron.

-¿Quién te dio eso?- dijo Ron muy celoso.

-Alguien para mi cumpleaños no tenía nombre, pero yo creo que fue McGonagall porque cuando le dio la escoba a Harry no tenía su nombre escrito- mintió Hermione – bueno me tengo que ir, adiós-

Se fue corriendo a la sala de trofeos, faltaba un minuto para las doce. Al llegar sintió unos ruidos. Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo que vio no lo pudo creer...

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione- ¿Qué haces aquí!-

-Em... ¿qué te importa?- preguntó muy angustiado-¿Qué haces tu aquí? Deberías estar en la cama-

-¿A sí?; ¿ Y quién te crees que eres? ; ¿Mi mamá?- Hermione estaba furiosa- Mejor andate tu a acostar¿quieres?-

Hermione se fue furiosa, Ron ¿ podía ser su admirador secreto?. Bueno, él siempre la había defendido de todo, pero ¿tanto así para no decirle en persona que la quería?

-¿Cómo tan estúpida, Ron no es, pero ¿Quién es?-

De pronto, alguien la agarro del brazo.

-Hermione, soy yo tu admirador secreto-...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Es algo, bueno será aburrido pero quiza vaya mejorando es mi primera historia quí asi que aprovechenla

me voy chau un bs a to2


	2. Chapter 2

Holas de nuevo: co tan to2? Espero que bn. Gracias a todos mis "fans" ( ah ya, yo po la escritora profesional...¬¬) les quería agradeces por todos los hermosos reviews que me dejaron y bueno toy siguiéndola historia espero que les guste este cap. Es más largo. Siempre los primeros me salen cortos no se preocupen. También que soy muy perfeccionista asi que si digo q ta mal o me salio mal el cap es por mi perfeccionismo que espero que algun dia me sirva. Otra cosa este fin de semana no esperen el tercero porque me voy de viaje pero inventare el tercero y el cuarto asi que mas cap para uds. Bueno los dejo para que lean:

Cap.2:

-¡¡¡Draco!-gritó Hermione- em...bah..digo...¡¡¡Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es que...bueno me atrase un poquito, pero ¡¡¡llegue!- dijo Malfoy muy contento.

-¿Se suponía que nos íbamos a juntar?-dijo Hermione pasmada- Ni siquiera hablé contigo hoy, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera te vi-

-Pero, ¿cómo?-Malfoy estaba confundido-¿No leíste la carta?-

Es ese preciso momento, Hermione se cayó al suelo (N/A : no se desmayó),por la impresión. Como una baja de presión (N/A : para los futuros médicos, como yo jajajajajajajaja...¬¬)

-¡Tú-gritó Hermione- ¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto, pero si me odias-

-Bueno, tu sabes, mi imagen con una sangre sucia no queda bien, simplemente, no- exclamó Malfoy con un poco de orgullo.

-¡¿Para qué me mandas cartas anónimas diciendo que me quieres ver o me amas si luego me dices que soy sangre sucia y no quedo bien con tu imagen!- Hermione estaba desesperada- Eres un bastardo, canalla y chanta (estafador) No sabes ni lo que hablas y no te creo ni una sola palabra, ¡qué palabra, no te creo ni lo que rezas, si es que rezas-

De pronto se escuchó que un trofeo se caía y alguien con él. Hermione pensó: Oh, no. Ron lo escuchó todo Los dos se fueron al lugar del ruido y en efecto era Ron. Estaba rojo de ira y de vergüenza por la caída.

-Vaya, vaya ,vaya- dijo Malfoy rompiendo el silencio- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Weasley husmeando por ahí. Ganarías plata con " El Profeta" si les contaras sobre Potter y claro, si hicieras menos ruido.

-¡¡¡Cállate Malfoy!- Ron estaba furioso-¿Es verdad eso, Hermione, ¿recibes cartas de este canalla?-

-¿Cómo iba a saber hasta ahora que este canalla era el que me enviaba cartas anónimas, CÓMO?-

Hermione estaba sobresaltada. Tenía que irse, cosa que hizo. ¿Malfoy, su admirador secreto, ¿Ron escuchando por las espaldas? Ron ya había hecho eso antes por celos hacia algún chico que estuviera hablando con Hermione, pero ¿Malfoy, mandándole cartas anónimas de amor, quizás a cuantas chicas? ¿Era Hermione la única o habían otras...otras sangra sucia para burlarse de ellas tal como lo hacía con Hermione enviándole cartas, ¿O, simplemente, estaba algo enamorado de ella? Se durmió tratando de encontrar algunas respuesta.

Cuando se despertó, se fijó que todavía estaba oscuro. Con razón, eran las 5 con 15 minutos. Trato de dormir, pero no pudo. Fue al baño, se duchó, se vistió y salió del cuarto de chicas.

Al salir de la sala común, se fijó que era día Sábado y no tenía que ocupar uniforme. Se fue a cambiar y al salir de nuevo tropezó con Malfoy.

Hola, chiquitita, ¿cómo estás?- saludó gentilmente.

Aléjate de mí- dijo Hermione.

¿Por qué?- preguntó él- ¿Qué no te gusto la pequeña broma de ayer?

¡¡¡¿Qué!-gritó Hermione- ¿Era una broma?-

Por supuesto- Malfoy estaba riéndose-¿Quién se va a fijar en una mocosa sangre sucia como tú, ¿Otra sangre sucia? Jajajaja-

Pues, para que sepas, desde el primer momento en que te vi ayer en el salón de trofeos supe que era una broma, una mentira- mintió Hermione-¿Por qué no fuiste un poco más original y me molestaste en el día de ayer, eh?-

Malfoy estaba atónito por el compartimiento de Hermione. Nunca la había visto así. La había visto enojada, pero no de ese modo. Pensándolo bien, se sintió un poco excitado.

-¿Cuánto te valió esta cadena, eh, ¿5 galleones o más, eh? Porque, claro, a ti el dinero te sobra- Hermione estaba a punto de estallar de la furia-Mira lo que hago con tu estúpida cadena.

Hermione tiró la cadena al suelo. Luego la empezó a pisar, más tarde empezó a saltar en ella. Malfoy no podía creer lo que hacía.

-¡¡¡Oye!- gritó histérico-Pase semanas buscando la cadena más barata y chanta que hubiera existido, ¿y tú la tiras al suelo, la pisoteas y luego saltas en ella?-

-¿ Y qué quieres que haga?-Hermione parecida haber estallado-¿Pásate semanas buscando la más barata?-

-Si, ¿qué pensaste que tenía que buscar, ¿la más cara?- Malfoy sonrió con una cara burlesca-¿ y adivina dónde la encontré?...En el basurero

Al escuchar eso, Hermione se fue corriendo al baño, el único lugar que la tranquilizaba y aparte no la molestaban porque ya saben cuando uno tiene necesidad y ...sigamos! Se fue al baño más lejano de todo el castillo.

Después de llorar un rato y tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas, se preparó para irse al gran comedor y tratar de no ver la cara de Malfoy. Llegó y se sentó junto con Fred y George.

-Hola Hermione- saludaron los dos gemelos.

Empezaron a comer y a hablar al mismo tiempo. Luego de comer Hermione se fue al lago para estar un poco más tranquila y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

Cuando estaba yendo al lago chocó con Harry.

-Hermione, ¿cómo estás? Ron me dijo que tenías un admirador secreto, pero no me quiso decir quien era- Harry estaba emocionado por ella- dime, ¿quién es?-

-Draco...Malfoy- susurró ella

-¿Qué, perdona no te escuche-

-¡¡¡DRACO MALFOY!- gritó Hermione. Todos la quedaron mirando-¿Qué miran?...-

-¡¿Qué!- ahora todos miraban a Harry- Esto no les incumbe, miren para otro lado-

-Pero todo era una broma...-sosolló- esta cadena me la dio él, ¿sabes dónde la encontró?-

-No-

-En la basura-Hermione estaba llorando...y destrozada- me humilló como si fuera un perro...¡qué perro!...como si fuera una rata igual que él-

-No te pongas así Hermione- trató de consolar Harry- él no se merece tus lágrimas, bueno en realidad no se merece nada- (N/A : no puedo creer lo que estoy escribiendo, Drakie-pooh te amo!)

-¡¿Y cómo quieres qué me ponga! ¿Feliz, por qué me acaban de humillar?- Hermione empezó a ponerse histérica- Me humilló en frente de mi cara, jugó con mis sentimientos y además me dio algo sacado de la basura. Me siento como si no valiera la pena, mi autoestima esta por debajo de mis pies. Hsrry no aguanto más- En ese momento se echó a llorar a gritos. Todo el mundo la miraba, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba.

-No Hermione , tu si vales la pena, él no vale hongo (N/A . es una expresión que usamos los chilenos para decir ¡¡valí callampa, eri una mierda, lo siento por las malas palabras pero así somos los chilenos, brutos)- Harry la abrazaba muy fuerte y cariñosamente- él debería buscar a alguien más para molestar, yo y Ron te queremos demasiado, no haríamos nada sin ti-

-Gracias Harry, eres un gran apoyo- Hermione se estaba tranquilizando.

Después de un rato, Harry ayudo Hermione a limpiarse las lágrimas en el baño de Martley para que no fuera tan raro.

Se fueron a buscar a Ron. Mientras lo estaban buscando se toparon con Malfoy. A Hermione todavía se le notaba un poco que había llorado.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-Malfoy estaba chocante- ¿por lo que te hice?- miro a sus echases y se empezó a reír.

-Mira Malfoy, ¿por qué no te largas de aquí y la dejas en paz?- Harry estaba a punto de pegarle.

-Ah, el defensor- dijo Crabbe (N/A: al fin pensó)

-No Harry yo me puedo defender sola- Hermione agarró fuerzas, alzó su mano y le pegó la tremenda cachetada a Malfoy. Le quedó hasta la marca de la mano- eso te merece y mucho más Vamonos Harry- Harry fue tras ella.

-¡¡¡ESPERA!- gritó Malfoy. Ella no se dio vuelta, pero Harry si y le mostró su dedo del medio (Uds. ya saben)- ¡¡¡Caramba!- (¬¬)

Cuando estaba en su pieza tratando de estudiar, le tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dijo desanimada Hermione.

Era Ron. Tenía una cara media complicada, no se sabía si estaba feliz o triste. Paso junto al lado de Hermione. Corrió los libros para sentarse al lado de ella.

-Harry me contó todo- la observo con una dulce mirada.-¿Estás mejor?-

-Sí, un poco- contestó un poco desanimada- pero se me pasara-

En la noche, al ir a cenar, Hermione se topó con Malfoy. Harry y Ron le dijeron que siguiera de largo pero ella tenía una pregunta que tenía que hacerle:

-¿Le hiciste un hechizo a la cadena para dejarla tan limpia?-

-Obvio, sino ¿cómo? ¿cómo un muggle y comprar un producto especial y limpiarla a mano? Jajajajajaja. Eso sería una estupidez- contestó Malfoy un poco inquieto.

Los tres se fueron al oír la respuesta. Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Malfoy y se fijó que el la estaba mirando con una mirada seductora. Hermione se quedó comiendo sola en el Gran Comedor Porque Harry y Ron se fueron a terminar una tarea que les había dado Snape para la mañana siguiente.

Al irse, Malfoy percibió el movimiento y fue tras ella si que lo divisara. Cuando estaban cerca de llegar a las escaleras, Malfoy aprovechó el momento para aferrarla.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Malfoy.

-Pues yo no- contestó Hermione corriendo la mirada de los ojos grisáceos de él.

-Bueno, si no entiendes con palabras, entenderás con gestos-

-¿Qué di-?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que en ese momento Malfoy la besó.

O

Bueno, al fin eh terminado el segundo y es más largo...gracias a todos y recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling así q yo solo invento la historia. Dejen reviews plisss! Se los pìdo ojala que aya mejorao pero bueno asi es la vida bye los kiero (en Buena cm "fans") y muxos bss a to2


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fieles lectores: como tan? Bueno aquí esta por fin el 3er cap, ojala que lo disfruten! Ta muy bueno prepárense para el 4! Va a estar mejor!

Gracias a todos por los fics aproposito yoyo no se cuantito te agregue a mi msn así que si sale algún mail raro soy yo... bueno son como las doce 20 de la noche y me pase too el dia inventado el cap q ten bien y dejen reviews!

Bye besos y abrazos a to2.

Cáp. 3: ¿VERDAD O ...MENTIRA?

-¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó Hermione un poco complicada.

-Era la única forma de llamar tu atención- contestó el chico de ojos grises.- Además te tengo que decir la verdad-

-¿Qué verdad?- ella estaba herida por dentro. Ella amaba a Malfoy ...no ...esperen...Sí, sí lo amaba pero no quería aceptarlo, él ya le había hecho demasiado daño. Primero la ilusiono con que alguien la amaba, pero al final todo era una mentira.

-La verdad sobre las cartas- indicó Malfoy. –Escúchame solo por un minuto, ¿ok?-

Hermione no quería escuchar, pero para saber toda la verdad solo tenía que oírlo.

-Todo fue una mentira- empezó Malfoy- todo fue una apuesta con Zabini para enseñarle que no soy un cobarde como el cree, así que la apuesta consistía en que tenía que ilusionar a una sangre sucia como tú y luego decirle que todo era una mentira. Pero me dolió mucho mandarte una carta y luego decirte que no podía suceder nada entre nosotros-

-Debiste pensarlo antes que hacerlo, heriste mis sentimientos y eso no tiene perdón. –sus ojos se detenían en los ojos grisáceos de él chico- Jugaste conmigo, me insultaste y más encima me hiciste ilusiones-

Al oír eso, Malfoy la contempló. ¿Ella había tenido ilusiones por él cuando le llegó la carta? Bueno, no por él sino él que le había enviado la carta anónima. No lograba entenderlo, él había hecho una apuesta ¿para qué? ¿para ilusionarle y luego herirle sus sentimientos? ¿ y qué había ganado en la apuesta? NADA no había apostado nada en la apuesta aparte de embarrar su "relación" con Hermione, salió perdiendo en la apuesta.

Lo había echado todo a perder. Y todo para demostrar que no era un cobarde sino un imbécil, un mediocre, un mamón y un gran mentiroso. Miró al suelo sin oportunidad con ella, la chica que lo volvía loco aunque él tampoco quisiera aceptar que la amaba. Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¡¡¡MIERDA, las cagué (N/A : palabra a lo chilena que significa embarrar)-

se dijo para sí Malfoy ( N/A : lo voy a cambiar a Draco mejor).

Al otro día, Draco se levanto acelerado ya que iba a llegar tarde a clases de pociones con Snape y con los de Gryffindor. De sólo pensar que tenía que mirar a Hermione y percibirle la cara de angustia, se sentía decaído. Llegó atrasado a la clase y Snape lo retó en mala (N/A : otra expresión chilena que significa potente, fuerte, etc.)

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre llegar tarde a clases a usted que es un alumno más destacados de mi materia!-

-Lo siento profesor Snape, pero es que pase tuve un pequeño inconveniente anoche y no pude dormir bien pensando en eso- de pronto miró a Hermione.

-Nunca más, señor Malfoy- diciendo la última palabra, Sanpe prosiguió con la clase.

Draco no pudo concentrarse en la clase pensando en lo que había echo a su querida niña de cabello castaño con ojos café sentada al lado de Harry Potter su peor enemigo y el mejor amigo de su chica. Al final de la clase determino hablar con ella. Sabía que no podía arreglar más las cosas porque ya estaban bastante confundidas, pero algo tenía que hacer para recuperarla.

Siguió a Hermione por todos los pasillos del enorme castillo aguantando hasta que sus amigos se le alejaran y la dejaran sola, pero eso no sucedió hasta que se separaron cuando ella se fue ala biblioteca y ellos a su sala común en Gryffindor. Para él entrar en la biblioteca era algo muy insólito, ya que nunca había entrado a ese lugar excepto para buscar algún libro para realizar una tarea de última hora. Se estrelló con un fulano de Ravenclaw de 7mo año.

-Lo siento, Malfoy- se disculpó el fulano.

-No te preocupes- le contestó este. De pronto hizo una pausa. ¿Los de otras casas siendo amables con él y él con ellos? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Decidió pensarlo en otro momento y ahora pensar en Hermione y como arreglaría todo.

Vio a Hermione sentada al final de la biblioteca con un reflejo de tristeza en su cara. La había destrozado. No conseguía creer lo maldito que había llegado a hacer con una chica...esa chica.

-Hermione, ¿podría hablar contigo?- preguntó honestamente.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Draco digo Malfoy- suspiró.- Ahora vete.-

Draco fijo la mirada en sus magníficos ojos color café con la esperanza de que se hallaran las dos miradas, pero todo fue en vano. Hermione no quería nada con él. Lo había arruinado. Se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró con una cólera tremenda.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres ahora?- le preguntó con una furia frondosa.- Déjame en paz, ¿quiere?-

Se paró, pero Draco la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-No hasta que me escuches- exclamó.

-Está bien, como quieras- mintió Hermione.-Tienes dos minutos-

-La verdad ya te la dije- empezó a explicar el chico- pero yo de verdad no te quería lastimar, creía que eras menos sensible, por eso fui un poquito duro-

-¿Sensible?-

-Sí, creí que eras menos sensible-

-Genial, ¿terminaste?-

-Sí, eso creo- contestó Draco.

-Ah, genial, magnifico, ¿sabes que más, me voy. Realmente eres un imbécil. Adiós, fanfarrón- Se fue sin desviar la mirada hacia ¿su amado? NO, no podía ser, él ya no podía destrozarla más y ella pensando en él como un amado. Hizo una pausa al ver a Blaise Zabini. Era su oportunidad, le podía preguntar a cerca de la supuesta apuesta.

-¡¡¡BLAISE!-gritó desesperada.

Blaise se dio vuelta al oír el grito. Granger pensó al verla.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger?- preguntó con un tono de orgullo.

-¿Es verdad qué tu hiciste una apuesta con Malfoy?- preguntó un poco asustada.

-¡¡¡NOO! Nada que ver, ¿quién te dijo eso?-

-Bueno, él Malfoy, ¿quién más?-

-Mira, nunca hice ninguna apuesta con ese cretino, ¿está bien?- la miró con una cara de psicópata pervertido y retiró su mirada.- Ahora me tengo que ir y si ves a ese cretino dile que lo ando buscando, ¿okey?-

-Okey- y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora sabía que todo era una mentira, sobre la apuesta. Se sentía un poco mejor, pero ¿cuál era la verdadera versión? Draco le había mentido todo este tiempo. ¿Sería él su verdadero admirador o sería otro? Lo iba a averiguar todo cuando encontrara a Draco y lo hiciera decir la verdad.

Después de cenar, a ella, Draco y otros (N/A : el resto, jeje viva el resto!) les tocaba recorrer los pasillos como prefectos. Ahí tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Como a eso de 5 para las doce, se topó con Draco. Lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a un pasillo más que muerto.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo con enojo.

A Draco se le iluminó la cara, pero se contuvo.-¿No era que no querías?- preguntó con victoria.

-Pero ahora sí, me temdrás que decir toda la verdad- Hermione puso cara de orgullo- porque descubrí que no hiciste ninguna apuesta con Zabini y además el te estaba buscando-

-¿Qué?- Draco estaba pasmado. –no puede ser!-

-Tendrás que decirme todo, Draquito- dijo con un tono dulce- ¡¡¡AHORA!-y al decir eso se le esfumó el tono dulce.

Lo llevó más allá del pasillo más que muerto a una sala más que del más allá. Se sentaron en un banco un poco iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Dímelo todo, toda la verdad- dijo Hermione en un tono amenazante.

-Bueno, todo empezó cuando...-empezó Draco- descubrí que andabas con una sonrisa que nadie te podía quitar y luego mire a Weasley también una sonrisa que nadie se la quitaba, así que me puse a averiguar porque tan felices Uds. Y descubrí que Weasley te había mandado la carta anónima con una hermosa cadena. Toma te la reparé...-

Hermione tomó la cadena con gentileza y se la coloco. Estaba igual cuando la había sacado del paquete.

-Gracias-

-Bueno en verdad, no se de donde sacó la palta, pero no importa.- dijo relajado- Entonces cuando te mandó la segunda carta lo descubrí y lo amenacé. Ensucie el piso justo cuando él y Filch pasaba y Filch lo retó castigándolo. Te mandó la carta para verte en la sala de trofeos, pero yo lo amenacé y bueno la otra parte tu lo sabes. Bueno aparte de que el actuó todo este tiempo, por lo de la cadena la carta, simulando que Potter le había contado todo para hacerte compañía, etc- terminó Draco algo exhausto.

-¿Y por qué hiciste todo eso?-preguntó Hermione muy sobresaltada.

-Ah...por celos- sin previo aviso Draco se cubrió la boca con las manos y Hermione se puso a reír.

-¿Celos?- preguntó entre risas-¿ lo hiciste por celos?-

Draco salió corriendo y Hermione se quedó riendo sola. ¿Todo por los celos? ¿A eso era capaz de hacer Draco por unos simples celos? ¿Cómo sería cuando estuviera casado? Se fue de la oscura aula y tropezó con algo...o alguien.

-¡¡¡¡RON!- gritó.

Ahí taba esparo que les aia gustado esperense para el cuarto y dejen reviews!

byes


	4. Chapter 4

Holas mis queridísimos lectores! Como estan! Les queria agradecer por loe reviews y en especial a la Tania. Me demore un poquito y son cm las doce con 45 min y toy muerta de sueño pero me gusta eto! Asi q disfrutenlo y bueno me voy bye cuidence-¡!

Cáp.4: EL COMIENZO

Ron estaba tirado en el piso ensangrentado. Hermione pensó lo peor, la sangre era de Ron. Lo trató de agarrar aferrándolo en sus suaves manos manchándose con sangre. La sangre provenía de la cabeza de Ron. Tenía una enorme herida abierta. Se desgarró un pedazo de su túnica y trató de pararle la hemorragia a Ron haciéndole presión. Funciono, pero aún así tenía que pedir ayuda y no sabía como. Intentó ver si alguien venía, pero fue en vano. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaban muy lejos de las habitaciones.

Hermione se puso a llorar, le decía cosas a Ron, pero no le había tomado el pulso, así podría saber si estaba muerto o no. Al ponerle dulcemente la mano en el pecho sintió los latidos de Ron. Su corazón latía lentamente, como perdiendo la fuerza.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!-gritó desesperada. -¡¡¡¡Ron no te mueras! ¿qué haré sin ti? ¿quién me mandará cartas anónimas con rosas y cadenas preciosas? ¿quién me ayudara cuando este mal? ¡¡¡¡NOOO TE MUERAS!- (N/A : me emocione! Buaaaaaa!)

Cada vez sentía menos los latidos de su corazón. Hermione ya temía lo peor. Sin previo aviso, llegó la profesora McGonagall. Había escuchado los gritos desesperados de Hermione dos pasillos más al norte.

-¡¡¡¡DIOS MIO! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó viendo a Ron en el suelo y la sangre en las manos de Hermione.

-No se, profesora McGonagall, lo encontré así haciendo mi ronda de prefecta- dijo llorando Hermione-¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR PROFESORA NO DEJE QUE SE MUERA, NO DEJE QUE SE MUERA!-

Hermione estaba desesperada. Ron estaba a punto de morirse y la profesora McGonagall intentaba separarlo de Hermione, pero ella no lo soltaba. No quería que se muriera. Pensaba que si lo soltaba no lo vería nunca más.

Después de algunos intentos en vano de soltar a Ron de Hermione, la Profesora McGonagall pudo llevarlo a la enfermería. La Madame Pomfrey le curo al tiro la herida en la cabeza, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre entonces necesitaría una transfusión de sangre...

Al otro día, Hermione fue directo a la enfermería para ver a Ron. Él ya estaba conciente. Ella fue corriendo a verlo.

-¿Estás mejor Ron?- le preguntó entre sollozos.

-No llores, Hermione , si no me pasó nada- contestó Ron.

Hermione se puso a llorar y lo abrazo, él también la abrazó. Hermione le preguntó quién le había hecho eso. Él le contestó que cuando estaba haciendo su ronda, un lunático había salido de un aula, lo había empujado y él se había golpeado en la antorcha. Hermione supo al tiro que el lunático había sido Draco.

Lo estuvo buscando todo el día para darle su merecido. Lo encontró sentado en un banco solo y con la cabeza agachada. Ella fue apresuradamente y furiosa.

-¡¡¡MALFOY!- gritó la chica-Tenemos que hablar-

Draco apenas alzó la mirada para ver a Hermione. Tenía una cara de desconsuelo. Volvió a mirar el suelo. Hermione vio que se le caía una lágrima. Fue corriendo a su lado. Le rodeo con su brazo y él se ocultó en ella llorando.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasó?- le preguntó en un tono de consuelo.

-Mi...mamá-contestó entrecortadamente-

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mamá?-

-Se...murió-de pronto se puso a llorar a gritos.-No se qué haré sin ella.-

-Draco...tranquilo...no llores- Hermione se sentía decepcionada.

Primero Ron casi se muere, después descubre que fue Draco y luego lo ve con tanta angustia porque se le murió su madre.

-No puedo más con esta angustia, Hermione- Draco lloraba cada vez más fuerte.- Mi mamá era todo lo que yo tenía, ella me mimaba, me acompañaba cuando estaba enfermo, me consolaba cuando estaba apenado, me salvaba de los retos de mi padre, hasta me abrazaba sin ninguna razón. Ella me amaba demasiado y yo a ella, pero nunca aproveche mucho tiempo con ella porque me iba con mi papá a distintos lugares y ella se quedaba cuidando la casa. Ahora no tengo a nadie en el mundo, nadie me quiere, ni siquiera mi papá. Él quiere que yo sea igual a él, pero no puedo- Draco abrazó fuertemente a Hermione.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-No estás solo, Draco, no estás solo-le dijo Hermione para consolarlo.-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.-

Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿cuenta conmigo para lo que sea? Debo estar volviéndome loca pensó Hermione.

Estuvieron un rato abrazándose, hasta que Draco se soltó un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.-Necesitaba a alguien para que me consolara. Gracias-

-De nada- dijo Hermione.-Cuando quieras-

Draco le intentó dar un abrazo, pero no se atrevió, así que Hermione se lo dio. Y también le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco no la paró de mirar hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Hermione fue a ver a Ron a la enfermería pero se fijó de que ya no estaba ahí. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que lo había dado de alta. Fue a la sala común de Gryffindor y ahí estaba conversando con Harry. Los fue a saludar. Harry, al ver a Hermione se despidió y se fue a hablar con Dean y Neville. Ron le dijo a Hermione que tenía que hablar con ella. Se fueron al lugar más alejado de la sala común y Ron empezó a hablar:

-Bueno ...yo te quería decir que yo te mande las cartas anónimas y Malfoy me amenazó porque tu también le gustas a él- Ron se había puesto rojo como un tomate.. le daba tanta vergüenza decirle todo esto a Hermione , que no sabía si debía continuar.-Pues...esto es muy difícil para mí a que...-

-Ron- dijo de pronto Hermione.-No sigas, ya lo se todo, así que no te preocupes-

-¿Qué, pero cómo?- preguntó desesperado.

-Malfoy me dijo una gran mentira y yo empecé a averiguar y bueno así lo supe- miró a Ron con sus hermosos ojos castaños.-No te preocupes, no me gusta Malfoy-

Ron miró los labios de Hermione . Se acercó lentamente cerrando los ojos hasta que sus labios tocaran los de ella, pero Hermione se corrió.

-No es el momento-le dijo.

-Ah lo siento- dijo apenado Ron. Los dos desviaron la mirada.-Creo que me tengo que ir, Snape nos dejo tarea la semana pasada, me voy- Ron salió corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione se fue a su lugar favorito del castillo: el lago. Cuando llegó ahí se dio cuenta de que había alguien más ahí. Ese alguien era Draco. Parecía estar llorando. Hermione se acercó dulcemente. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirando el lago. Al notar su presencia, Draco la miró y la contempló. Nunca antes una chica se había sentado a su lado sin hablarle de porquerías que le sucedían a ella. Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. De pronto, Draco sintió una extraña sensación, algo así como mariposas en el estómago. Miró una vez más a Hermione, ella miraba el lago.

-Hermione- dijo tratando de que su mirada tropezara con la de él.

-Dime- dijo ella tropezando con la de él.

-Gracias por...consolarme en la tarde.- Hermione notó que tenía los ojos vidriosos.-De verdad lo necesitaba.- En ese momento se puso a sollozar.

Hermione nunca creyó ver a Draco en ese estado. Tan triste, sensible y tan cariñoso...con ella.

-Draco- le dijo.-Ven, ven para acá,- Draco cayó en las piernas de Hermione (el muslo no piensen mal) con la mirada en el lago. Hermione le acariciaba el cabello. Draco le estaba manchando la falda con sus lágrimas, pero a ella no le importó.

-No quiero que se acabe el año- dijo de pronto Draco rompiendo el silencio.-No quiero llegar a mi casa y saber que mi mamá no está. Mi papá no me va a tomar en cuenta.-

-No, yo creo que te va a tomar en cuenta- le respondió Hermione tratando de levantarle el animo.-Con la muerte de tu madre, te va a tomar más en cuenta-

-¡No! - gritó Draco. Se levantó para mirar a Hermione, estaba sollozando.-Cuando hago algo malo o me saco malas notas en los exámenes, en especial en los finales, me reta, me castiga y algunas veces me pega.- Draco se levantó la camisa y le mostró su espalda, tenía cicatrices de latigazos.

-Pero, ¿cómo te pudo haber hecho eso, si tampoco te sacas malas notas...por lo que he escuchado?-

-Hermione no quiero volver. Por eso soy tan malo con las personas. En vez de desquitarme con mi papá me desquito con otras. Bueno el san Potter y el Weasley son una excepción, pero no puedo volver allá-

-Claro que puedes.- Hermione estaba impacientada. –Estamos a, bueno no tan a principio de año, te queda todo el resto para estudiar y ganarle a tu padre. Decirle en su propia cara que le ganaste aún con la muerte de tu madre.-

Draco la miró con cara de felicidad. Tenía toda la razón. Le podía decir en la cara a su padre que le había ganado.

-¿Me podrías ayudar?- le preguntó tímidamente Draco.

-Claro. Si no entiendes algo, me avisas y yo te explico- contestó Hermione.

-Eh...no me refería a eso- A Draco se le había ido la timidez.- Me refería a que estudiáramos todas las noches de ahora en adelante.-

-¿Qué?-Hermione estaba confundida- ¿Y yo cuando voy a tener tiempo libre? ¿ Y cuando tengamos que vigilar ?-

-Bueno ahí no estudiaremos, pero por favor- suplicó Draco.

-Bueno, bueno- aceptó Hermione-pero no me molestarás más y tampoco a mis amigos-

-A ti con gusto. A san Potter y Weasley...intentaré- dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Se miraron por un tiempo, luego la desviaron al lago. Hermione se fue acercando lentamente a Draco. Le puso la mano en la espalda y lo empujó al lago.

-¡Oh, me las vas a pagar- Draco salió del lago y llevó a Hermione al lago, la empujó y quedo empapada.

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que estuvo completamente oscuro. No podían entrar al castillo empapados, así que decidieron esperar a secarse. Pasaron las horas y todavía no se secaban completamente. Decidieron entrar y tratar de que no fueran vistos. A Hermione le empezó a dar frío, Draco la abrazó para tratar de calentarla. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino para la sala común de Gryffindor, apareció la Sra. Norris.

-Ops... viene Filch- dijo Hermione.

Empezaron a correr por los pasillo tomados de la mano y riéndose. Llegaron a un aula vacía iluminada por la luz de la luna llena.

-Creo que aquí estaremos bien- dijo Draco.

Draco miró a Hermione con una mirada seductora. Hermione soltó la mano de Draco al instante. Se sentaron en un banco los dos juntos para mantenerse a una temperatura estable. Hermione vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 2 y media de la noche. El sueño la estaba atacando. Se quedó dormida en el regazo de Draco y él también se quedó dormido...

ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DISFRUTADO MUCHO Y ME VOY DEJEN REVIEWS XFA BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridos lectores me demore pero aquí esta el cap. 5 ojala q lo disfruten y voy e empezar el 6 hurra! No los molesto mas y leanlo...bye disfrutenlo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cáp. 5: JUNTOS...PERO NUNCA TRANQUILOS

Al otro día, Hermione se despertó con la luz del sol. Luego se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba ahí. Empezó a recordar el porque ella estaba ahí con él, de pronto recordó lo del lago. Trató de despertar a Draco, pero él no se movía.

-Draco- dijo en un intento en vano.

-No mi reina, venga pa'ca- dijo Draco dormido y llevó Hermione a su lado. Ella trató de soltarse, pero cayó arriba de Draco.

-¡Draco!- gritó. Éste se despertó al tiro. Miró a Hermione la cual la tenía frente a frente y además encima de él. se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que de pronto Draco preguntó:

-Pero...¿por qué estamos aquí?-

-Ayer en la tarde, cuando fui al lago tu estabas ahí, empezamos a hablar, luego nos mojamos, como era muy tarde fuimos a secar a este lugar y bueno...supongo que nos quedamos dormidos- respondió Hermione.

-Ah...-dijo con poco ánimo Draco.-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 8 con 15 minutos- dijo bostezando. -...¡OH! tenemos que irnos-

Se pararon y salieron del aula, pero escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban. Decidieron irse por el lado contrario a los pasos. Descubrieron que por donde se habían ido conducía a la sala común de Slytherin. Draco no quería dejar sola a Hermione.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le preguntó tímidamente.

-Pero¿y las clases?-

-Ah...no creo que nos castiguen por perder una clase¿no crees?-

-Sí, bueno, pero ¿y si hay alguien?-

-Yo creo que todos están el clases, igual voy a ver- Draco dijo en voz baja la contraseña.

Hermione quedó pasmada al ver la sala común de Slytherin. Era verde y bueno con butacas, sillones, etc.(N/A :no se muy bien como es!) Y de hecho no había nadie. Draco la invitó a pasar. Fueron al cuarto de él y Hermione esperó hasta que él se cambiara. Luego Draco le preguntó a Hermione si quería ir a su sala común para que ella también se cambiara. Ella aceptó y se fueron. Al llegar y decir la contraseña, escucharon una conversación. Era la profesora McGonagall y Ron.

-Ops... ayer tenía que ir a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall sobre...algo que no te importa, si eso, no te importa...-exclamó Hermione.

-Bueno ya, a la otra me muerdes...-respondió Draco riéndose.

Hermione y Draco se había escondido detrás de una gran antorcha. La profesora McGonagall salió de la sala seguida por Ron. Hermione, al no escuchar los pasos de la profesora y Ron, entró a la sala común junto con Draco. Hermione fue al cuarto de las chicas, se cambió de ropa mientras que Draco la esperaba. Cuando estaban saliendo, alguien entró en la sala.

-Ponte debajo de la manta- le indicó Hermione en el sillón.

Draco se puso debajo de la manta, pero era muy obvio que había alguien ahí, así que Hermione también se tapó con la manta. Ella estaba delante de él.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó el fulano.

-¡Ron!- gritó ella.

Draco intentó salir de la manta, pero ella lo pateó y se quedo quieto.

-Hace un momento no estabas acá¿y ahora sí?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Em...sí, sí estaba acá...pero...-

-Pero estabas en el baño- susurró Draco para ayudarla.

-Pero estaba en el baño-dijo terminando la frase.- Tú sabes, las mujeres y sus días. Ayer me dolían los ovarios, fui a la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey me dio algo y me acosté. Me levanté tarde.-

-Pero...Lavender me dijo que no pasaste la noche aquí.- Ron se estaba preocupando.

-Fui a...-

-A la pieza de los prefectos- le susurró de nuevo Draco.

-A la pieza de los prefectos, es mucha más tranquila, tú lo sabes- contestó Hermione.

-A bueno¿vas a clases o te quedas aquí?- le preguntó Ron.

-Me quedo aquí.- respondió Hermione.-Te veo más rato-

Ron se fue un poco triste. Draco salió al tiro cuando se fue Ron. Hermione le quedó mirando.

-¿Por qué me miras?- le preguntó Draco.

Pero Hermione no pudo contestarle porque justo en ese momento entró Ron.

-Mira, pensé en que podrías necesitar...¡MALFOY!-

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas de furia.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿a caso te perdiste?- le preguntó indignado Ron.

-Em...-Draco no sabía que decir! Tenía que llegar una idea pronto! Pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera funcionar Hermione dijo:

-Él vino aquí para que ...yo le pasara...unos libros... bah ..digo apuntes- Hermione estaba alterada.- Se quedó atrás en la última clase de pociones que tuvimos... o sea ayer-

-¿Pero por qué no te los pidió en algún pasillo?-

-Porque no se me dio la gana , as--- -Draco no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hermione lo piso.

-Yo estaba cerca de la sala común cuando me encontró- le explico Hermione.

-Pero yo me hubiera dado cuenta si él hubiera entrado, además no se sabe la clave.- Ron estaba demasiado confundido, todo era demasiado complicado.

-Eh... no te diste cuenta porque él estaba...- Hermione se había quedado en blanco.

-En el baño de tu cuarto...tengo un colón irritable- Draco no podía creer lo que había dicho. ¿Él colon irritable? Si Ron le decía a todo el colegio le quedaría un bajo perfil.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaj...¿tú?...¿colon irritable?...jajajajajaja no lo puedo creer-Ron ahora tenía las orejas rojas por la risa.-Esto se lo tengo que contar a Harry-

-¡NO! ...a Potter no- exclamó Draco.- No se lo cuentes, Weasley-

-¿Hermione tu dejaste el colon irritable entrar a la sala común?- preguntó Ron entre carcajadas.

-Sí, sí, sí obvio...sólo porque estábamos cerca-contestó Hermione.

-Jajaja...ya bueno, vamonos Hermione-Ron miró a Draco con una sonrisa burlona.- Y tú vete de aquí...¡colon irritable! Jajajajajajaja...¿Qué esperas? Vete!-

Draco salió corriendo. Hermione miró a Ron y él la miró. Se quedaron un rato así. Luego Hermione desvió la mirada y se fue para el orificio del cuadro.

-Mejor será que nos vayamos- dijo en un tono dulce.

-Si, mejor.-

Salieron de la sala común en dirección a la sala de transformaciones y se sentaron junto a Harry.

-Oye Harry- le dijo Ron al sentarse.-Cachai que Malfoy tiene colon irritable- Justo en ese momento llego Draco. Lo miró con una cara de furia.(N/A: cachai significa sabes que. Expresión chilena y ese es uno de los significados. Lo siento tuve que ponerla, encajaba tan bien!)

Harry se empezó a reír a carcajadas, luego miro a Draco y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la risa. Ron también se estaba riendo como Harry. Hermione tampoco se pudo contener la risa ya que la había aguantado en la sala común cuando a Draco se le ocurrió esa descabellada idea. Draco observó a Hermione con desconsuelo. Luego ella lo divisó y detuvo la risa. Draco, por primera vez en su estadía en Hogwarts se sintió humillado. Hermione se acercó a él en disimulo para pasarle unos apuntes.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Malfoy...sobre los apuntes?- le preguntó.

-Sí...se breve-contestó este mirando a sus enorme guardaespaldas.

Se fueron a un rincón de la sala.

-Lo siento por reírme... pero no me pude contener.- Ella le tomó la mano con disimulo. Draco la aceptó de inmediato.

-Bueno...no importa- su tono era inocente, pero al mismo tiempo triste.-Yo ya t humille por todos estos años así que me debías algo. Bueno vamonos a sentar porque parece raro q estemos aquí los dos solos.-

Se fueron a sentar al tiempo en que llegaba la profesora McGonagall. La clase fue aburrida(como siempre) excepto para Hermione (cuando no). Al salir de clases, Draco le hizo una seña con disimulo a Hermione para que se acercara.

-Olvide algo en la sala- dijo de excusa-No me esperan-

Los dos amigos se fueron hablando del problema de Draco. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se esfumó de la sala aprovecharon para conversar. Draco se acercó rápidamente a ella desesperado. Él la tomó de la cintura y ella lo toma del cuello.

Se miran por un rato, luego sus miradas bajan a los labios. Lentamente se fueron acercando a los labios del otro hasta que chocaron y se empezaron a besar. Cuando se separaron se abrazaron. Así estuvieron por un largo rato, besándose y abrazándose. Tocó el timbre para el almuerzo. Ni Draco ni Hermione quería almorzar, por fin un rato solos para ellos, sin interrupciones. Hasta que ellos escucharon que la manilla de la puerta giraba. Se escondieron al final de la sala y detrás de los bancos. La persona que había entrado era la profesora McGonagall. Murmuraba algo.

Hermione quería estornudar, Draco le tapo la nariz. ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraría una persona en sacar un libro o cuaderno? La profesora se dio por vencida y abandonó la sala.

-Al fin solos otra vez- exclamó Hermione. –Pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sobresaltado Draco.

-Uno: tengo hambre y segundo: tengo que hacer los deberes-Hermione estaba apenada.-Lo siento-

-¿Pero cuándo nos veremos de nuevo a solas?-preguntó Draco.

-Mañana en el algo cuando todos estén acostados o en sus salas comunes. ¿ok?-

-Ok- respondió sin ganas Draco.

Hermione le dio un beso en la boca. Cuando se iba a soltar , Draco la aferró a si y se siguieron besando. Cuando por fin Hermione se pudo soltar se fue al Gran Salón a almorzar.

Se sentó junto a Harry y Fred. Comió rápido y echó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco la miró, ella le guiño un ojo. Se fue corriendo a la sala común, pero alguien la agarró del brazo. Se dio vuela y vio que era Ron.

-¡Ron1-exclamó. –No te vi en el Gran Salón¿dónde estabas?-

-¿Qué hacías con el Sr. Colon irritable en la sala de Transformaciones? – Ron estaba indignado.

-Em...le pasaba los apuntes. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba con él en la sala?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Porque te vi con él de la sala- contestó Ron.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- ahora Hermione era la indignada.-¿Cómo pudiste espiarme? Yo confío en ti-

-Es por tu bien-le respondió este.

-¿Por mi bien¿tú crees que espiarme es por mi bien?- Hermione se soltó de la mano de Ron. –Se cuidarme sola y defenderme, así que adiós.-

Se fue corriendo a la sala común. ¿Ron espiándola? No lo podía creer. Se acostó en su cama, pero algo empezó a golpear la ventana. Era una lechuza. Abrió la ventana y entró la lechuza con un paquete y una carta. Era de Draco. La abrió. La carta decía lo siguiente:

"_**Querida Hermione: espero impaciente mañana por la noche nuestra pequeña**_

_**junta o una maravillosa cita.**_

_**Te envío un pequeño presente para que sepas lo **_

_**Mucho que te AMO.**_

_**Acéptalo como un regalo de nuestro diminuto secreto:**_

_**Nuestro amor**_

_**Con amor Draco, tu encantador amado**_

_**PD.: T E Amo demasiado besos"**_

Hermione abrió el diminuto paquete. Contenía un hermoso collar de plata con un hermoso anillo de 18 quilates. Se puso al tiro el collar y el anillo.

Después de hacer sus deberes, fue a su lugar favorito. Ahí se encontró a Draco. No lo esperaba verlo a él, pero sin embargo se sintió contenta. Como todavía quedaban alumnos se sentó un poco apartada de él. Draco hizo lo mismo.

Al caer la noche y sin que quedara ningún estudiante, se juntaron. Draco rodeo a Hermione con su brazo y ella se acostó en él. pero había alguien observándolos de lejos. Se acercó y los separó. Hermione y Draco estaban asustados. Al darse vuelta vieron que era Ginny.

-Exijo una explicación- ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno mis queridos lectores eso a sido todo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews pero dejen más! Que estén bien besos chao.

_**R **eviews_

_**E**views_

_**V**iews_

_**I**ews_

_**E**ws_

**_Ws_**

**_S_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mi gente! Como estan? Espero que bn bueno aki esta el esperado cap 6 que a muchos o muchas esperaban ta muy bueno! Les digo q los personajes no me pertenecen sino a JK ROWLING buneo no los fastidio mas y bye disfrutenlo.

Cáp. 6: CONFLICTOS

Draco y Hermione se quedaron viendo a Ginny. Hermione abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. La cerró. Draco sólo miraba a Ginny sin pestañear.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí?-

-Em...¡¡¡MALFOY!- gritó Hermione sorprendida de sí misma.- La próxima vez que te caigas no lo hagas en mí ni en mis labios, ¿ok?-

Draco la miró sorprendido.

-Pe-pe-pe...-Hermione lo miró con cara de no muy buenos amigos.-¿Pero qué dices, Granger? ¿Yo...caerme encima de ti? Yo sólo venía aquí para estar tranquilo, me tropiezo con esa roca (mostrándola) y de repente apareces tú. Estás loca.-

-Bueno, entonces la loca te dice que te vayas del manicomnio, ahora-Hermione no podía creer lo que había hecho. Actuaba de maravilla.-¿Qué esperas, vete.-

Draco se fue disimulando su risa con una furia. Ginny miró a Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?-le preguntó al mirarla- ¿No le crees a tu mejor amiga?-

-Está vez te creeré. Te he estado observando- Ginny estaba neurótica.- Te escapas, lloras sin decirme nada, luego andas feliz de la vida y te encuentro "besando" a Malfoy en el lago por la noche, ¿quién te entiende?-

-Pe-pe-pero, ¿quién te dijo eso?-

-Harry. Le pregunté por ti y me contestó-

¿Harry? ¿Él le había contado todo eso a Ginny? Sólo le había contado sobre la carta. Nada más.

-Anda, vamonos- dijo Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Al otro día, cuando Hermione se fue a desayunar al Gran Salón, se encontró con Ron y Harry. Ellos tenían cara de pocos amigos.

¿-Dónde estabas anoche?- le preguntó Harry.

-¿Es verdad lo que me contó Ginny? –le preguntó Ron al tiempo en que Harry terminaba.

-¿Qué te contó Ginny?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, ¿qué te preguntó Ginny?- preguntó Hermione disimulando.

-Lo del beso de Malfoy- Ron estaba rojo de furia- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-

-Se tiró encima de mí, ¿ok?- Hermione se sentía igual que ayer: como una gran actriz.-Él tuvo toda la culpa. Yo le respondí porque...-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque pensé que era ...-

-¿Era quién?- Ron estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Era...¡¡¡SEAMUS FINNIGAN!-

Al oír eso, los chicos se quedaron perplejos, incluso ella misma. ¿Seamos Finnigan? ¿Desde cuando ella había notado algo en él? Justo en ese momento, llegó él.

-Hola chicos- saludó gentilmente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al mirar a todos se le borró instantáneamente.-¿Por qué esas caras?-

Al no oír nada, Hermione exclamó:

-Porque les conté lo que me dijiste ayer, cariño- Seamos abrió tanto la boca que parecía que iba a llegar hasta el suelo.-De que somos novios.-

Ron y Harry miraban a Hermione, luego cambiaron la mirada al sorprendido de Seamos.

-¿Qué?- eso fue sólo lo que pudo decir cerrando la boca.

-Sígueme la corriente- murmuró entre dientes para Seamos, y sonrió.

-¡¡Ah! Sí obvio-Seamus disimuló.- Ayer me declaré a Hermione y resulta que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.-

-Eso no es lo que me contaste anoche- dijo una voz.

-¡¡¡GINNY!67- gritó Hermione- Es que ayer estaba tan emocionada por la noticia que se me olvidó contarte. Con todo este atado.-

-Si hubieras estado tan emocionada me lo hubieras contado al tiro.-

¡¡¡MIERDA! gritó en su mente Hermione.

-Es que por eso te dije, todo este lío de Malfoy y el beso- todos la miraban sin parpadear.- Se me borró de la mente porque estaba nerviosa y tu sabes que cuando me pongo nerviosa se me olvidan algunas cosas (sonriendo) Je je-

-Bueno, me dio hambre, ¿vamos cariño?- parecía que Seamus le trataba de salvar el pellejo.

-Sí, vamonos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y tirándolo.

Cuando se alejaron lo bastante como para estar solos un rato, Hermione dijo:

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Seamus. ¡¡¡TE AMO!-

-¿Te amo?-

-No de la forma en que estás pensando, si no porque me salvaste, ¿entiendes?-

-Sí, obvio- Seamus la miraba aún más sorprendido- ¿Me podría explicar todo este lío?-

-Sí, claro, obvio, pero por favor se como mi novio, actúa como él-

-...Bueno, pero ¡¡¡Explícame!-

Hermione vio a su alrededor. Decidió llevarlo a un lugar más vació. Entraron en un aula vacía y se lo explicó todo, con lujo de detalles solo que no dijo el nombre del misterioso fulano con quien ha estado últimamente. Seamus quedó aún más sorprendido de lo que estaba.

-¿En serio?-preguntó al terminar ella.

-Sí, sí, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-

-Sí, claro, pero ¿cuál es el nombre?-

Pero ella no pudo producir ningún sonido ya que la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par y la persona que estaba ahí era...DRACO.

-¡¡¡HERMIONE!-gritó al verlos- digo ¡¡¡GRANGER!-

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo a él con disimulo.

-¿Están de novios?-preguntó.

-No-contestó Seamus. Hermione le piso el pie.-¡¡¡AY!...digo Sí-

-¡Aja!- Draco estaba atónito.

-Déjanos pololear Malfoy- Hermione llegó hasta Draco-después te explico-le susurró.-¡¡¡VETE!-

Cerró las puertas, se dio vuelta para ver a Seamus.

-Acuérdate que somos novios y tendrás que disimular. Hasta creo que tengamos que besarnos para disimular y que no nos descubran, ¿ok?-

-¿Besar?-preguntó Seamus.

-Sí, ¿qué acaso nunca has besado?-

-Bueno...yo...-

-¡¡¡PERO SI TIENES 16 AÑOS!- Hermione soltó una carcajada.

(N/A: ¡¡¡POBECHITO!)

-No te rías- desvió la mirada de ella.-Nunca me he llevado bien con las mujeres por eso...Nunca he besado-

(N/A: Buaaaaaa!...¬¬ bueno sigamos)

-¿O sea tu primer beso va a ser falso?-

-Bueno si es falso no será el primero-

Hermione se acercó a él.

-Pobechito- y lo abrazó. Seamus se sintió cómodo (¬¬)- Ven vamos a desayunar- y lo agarró de la mano dirigiéndose al Gran Salón.

Al entrar al Gran Salón, los dos vieron que Harry, Ron y Ginny ya se había ido. Se sentaron y al poco rato llegaron Fred y George.

-¡Hola!- saludó con cariño Fred.-¿Por qué tan juntitos?-

Hermione lo único que hizo fue sonreír. Seamos no hizo nada (N/A: ¬¬ vaya novio.)

-Somos novios-contestó Hermione.

-¿No-?...¿Novios?-preguntó George echando una carcajada.

-Sí, novios- Hermione parecía disgustada.

-Bueno, bueno como quieran-

Al terminar de desayunar y como era Sábado Hermione se fue al lago con Seamus para estudiar y disimular al mismo tiempo. Claro que a Seamus no le gustaba mucho la idea de estudiar un día Sábado y desperdiciarlo así no más, pero lo tenía que hacer para cubrir a Hermione.

-Oye- le dijo Seamus inesperadamente.-¿Te gustaría hacer un trato?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué trato sería?-

-Mira como a ti te va tan bien en los estudios y en los exámenes pensaba en que me podrías ayudar con mis estudios y yo sería a cambio tu novio ¿entiendes?-

Hermione reflexionó un poco. Luego se acordó de que le había prometido a Draco estudiar para ganarle a su papá. Quizás no iba a tener tanto tiempo para estudiar con él, Draco, tendría que estudiar con Seamus.

-¿Cuántos días ala semana serían?- le preguntó al termino de reflexionar.

-Em...como tres días a la semana-le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Hermione estaba indignada.-¿Sabes qué? También tengo que ayudar a estudiar a otra persona. ¿Podrían ser una o dos veces? Onda como un día a la semana y el Sábado ¿ok?-

-Sí, me parece bien, dos días, ok- dijo Seamus.-pero por favor no me trates así-

-Lo siento, pero es que me agarraste por sorpresa- Hermione lo abrazó. Seamus también la abrazó.

De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco la estaba observando. Le hizo señas, pero en verdad no se le entendía nada. Así que intentó hablarle con la boca, pero sin emitir sonido. Ahí se le notó algo.

Después...te digo pensó Draco tratando de descifrarlo. Te...quiero...muchísimo Él también le dijo que la quería muchísimo con solo mover la boca.

En la noche, cuando Hermione fue a su cuarto se encontró aparte de sola con una carta en su cama. Vio la letra y supo al tiro de que era de Draco. La abrió y la leyó. La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Querida amor: te quería decir que 

_que te quiero un_

_montón y que si nos_

_podíamos encontrar en el lago _

_hoy en la noche pero sin que nadie te siga _

_ni a ti ni a mí._

_Te tengo que contar algo muy_

_Importante._

_Te deseo lo mejor y muchos_

_Besos te quiere_

_Tu amado Draco._

_PD: traeré chocolates"_

Hermione empezó a sonreís, de pronto escuchó que se abría de golpe la puerta.

-¡MIERDA!-gritó-¿Quién es?-pero no tuvo que esperar respuesta, ya se había dado vuelta y se enteró que era Ron. –Ron, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo es eso de que eres la novia de Seamus?-preguntó furioso.

-¿Cómo es eso de qué?-Hermione lo miró enojada.- tengo todo el derecho del mundo en ser la novia de quien se me ocurra o ¿qué? ¿me estás haciendo una escena de celos?-

-¡NO!... no es ninguna escena de celos, te lo digo porque me importas y Seamus no es un buen tipo-

-Jajajajaja- se río Hermione.-Según tú nadie es un buen tipo...para mí ni para tu hermana-

-Por eso dije es que me preocupo por ustedes dos- contestó Ron con tono inocente.

-Sí, claro. Soplame este ojo (apuntó al ojo derecho) ¿Tú preocuparte por mí? No será,¿preocuparte en que no tengas rival para que yo este libre?-

-¿Qué? Pero, pero ¿cómo?-Ron estaba rojo.

-¡Ron!-gritó desesperada Hermione. –Acéptalo yo te gusto y nunca has hecho nada para que estemos juntos.-

-Pero...¿cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Ron decepcionado.

-¿Cómo? Es una broma ¿cierto?- Hermione lo miró.- Siempre me defiendes, te preocupas por mí, siempre quieres que yo de el primer paso pero ¡¡¡Ron! Entiende que tu también puedes hacer algo no solo mirarme y babosear. Dime lo que sientes no te quedes callado como...- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ron la había agarrado y la estaba besando. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo sucedido se soltó de Ron.

-¡¿Qué haces!-gritó y preguntó al mismo tiempo.

-Pero...¿no era que lo querías? ¿no me dijiste en otra palabras que me amabas?-

Hermione no pudo contener la risa. Luego miro a Ron que tenía una cara de humillación.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que...jajajajaja-Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse- lo siento pero...ese eras tú-

-¿Yo?-preguntó con asombro.-perdón pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-

-Jajajajaaja-Hermione volvió a reír.- ¡¡¡Ese eras tú! Tu haces todas esas cosas yo solo te decías que dieras un paso a esa timidez...pero no tan rápido- las últimas palabras las hizo cambiando el tono.

Al escuchar esto, Ron se fue corriendo. Hermione lo trató de seguir, pero se fue muy rápido. Hermione vio la hora. Ya era tiempo de ir al lago. Cuando llego allá, Draco tenía un ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones. Hermione fue a abrazarlo y al momento en que Draco le iba a dar un beso ella se retractó.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó asustado.

-Tengo un herpe- contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué?- Draco puso cara de haber visto un hombre lobo (N/A: no digamos fantasmas porque los ven a diarios)-¿Qué es eso? Suena feo.-

-Mentira- Hermione le tomo la mano a Draco.- Ron...me...-

-¿Weasley te hizo qué?-

-Me beso...-

Y? Que les parecio? Fome? Bueno porfa dejen sus rr y mucha suerte!

Bye q esten bien cuidence besos.

Reviews Eviews 

**Views**

**Iews**

**Ews**

**Ws**

**S**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa!!! Disculpen el atraso pero jeje tuve mucho q hacer desde el ultimo capitulo, pero cm que me inspire e hice este nuevo, disfrutenlo.

**Capítulo 7: Confuciones**

Las rosas cayeron esparciéndose los pétalos por todo el territorio (n/a: tampoco todo el territorio xD), al igual que los chocolates.

La mirada de Draco estaba absorta en el horizonte, tenía la boca tan abierta que le podía entrar una lechuza por ahí.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, Draco estaba estupefacto y paralizado, mientras que Hermione se le pasaban miles de frases para poder romper el hielo, pero sin saber cual era la correcta.

-¿Qué tu qué?-dijo por fin Draco después de más de 5 minutos en shock.

-Que yo nada- respondió Hermione sin saber porqué los había hecho tan Tarzán y luego se pegó con su mano en toda la cara.

Draco la agarró de los hombros y luego la miro a los ojos.

-Dime la verdad- dijo con un poco de impaciencia- sólo dime la verdad-

-Siempre te he dicho toda la verdad- se defendió ella.

-¡NO!, no siempre me has dicho toda la verdad- Draco la miro con nerviosismo.-Tuviste que decirme que me amas, luego de 3 veces que me habías dicho lo contrario y nunca me aclaraste lo de Seamus, pareces una lumia-

-Hem... ¿lumia?-Hermione estaba extrañada.

-¡CUALQUIERA!- gritó Draco.

Ella se puso roja de furia, su querido amor la había llamado ramera, ¡RAMERA!

-¿Qué soy una puta?(n/a: es sorprendente cuantos sinónimos hay) , ¿eso es lo que crees que soy?- no podía controlar su ira- ¿así es como me llamas después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¿Eh?-

Draco nunca se había imaginado que la respuesta sería esa y tampoco jamás la había visto de esa manera, pero eso no lo detuvo a defenderse.

-¿Todo lo que has hecho por mí?- estaba algo molesto- ¿haciéndote la novia de Seamus y besándote con Weasley?-

Hermione quedó en seco, con la boca abierta. Luego lo miró con cara de "se a lo que quieres llegar."

Entonces Draco ya no aguantó más y decidió irse corriendo como una liebre (n/a: es lo único que se me ocurrió)

Su querida Hermione? No lo podía creer. Simplemente no. (N//A: ni yo......q tengo q ver yo????) Empezó a sollozar. Nunca antes había hecho eso por una chica, ni siquiera por su mamá cuando lo retaba cuando chico. Y nunca antes había sentido tanto amor por una chica como lo estaba sintiendo por ella. Ella, su dulce Hermione, con su hermoso cabello color castaño y liso. Su prefecto cuerpo y sus encantadores ojos color miel. Sus suaves manos cuando lo tocaba. Cuando la abrazaba o la besaba se sentía tan bien que olvidaba todos sus problemas y se consideraba seguro con ella. Pero todo eso había acabado ¡TODO! Ella lo había engañado por...Weasley, la persona que más odiaba en ese momento. (n/a: es un Loki dramática esta parte, pero era de un capitulo que nunca puso =))

Hermione estaba llorando. ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? Draco no le había dejado tiempo de explicarle que fue Ron él que la beso y ella se soltó al tiro. Nunca lo había engañado. ¡NUNCA! Y pensar que antes no se soportaban y ahora ella no podía vivir sin él. Tenía que buscar a Draco, tenía que decirle la verdad de algún modo. Ella nunca se había enamorado así por algún hombre. Draco la hacía sentir segura, segura de sí misma. Ella sabía que nada le podía suceder si estaba con él. Se decidió a ir a buscarlo. Se paró, se secó las lágrimas y se fue a buscarlo.

No se demoró mucho en encontrarlo, porque lo vio al tiro en los límites del colegio. Pero estaba tumbado en el suelo. ¿Le había pasado algo? En ese momento recordó lo que le había pasado a Ron. No quería pasar por lo mismo. Fue corriendo hacía él. No tenía ninguna herida, sólo....sólo estaba dormido.

Dio un suspiro de alivio, en seguida Draco abrió los ojos y la miro por unos segundos, entonces Hermione dijo:

-Primero me puse de novia con Seamus para que mis amigos no se dieran cuenta de tu caída hacia mis labios y segundo le gusto a Ron, el pensó que yo sentía lo mismo por él y se abalanzó sobre mi, ¿ok?, Finis terrae-

Draco se quedo perplejo. ¿Finis terrae? ¿Qué era eso? No quiso preguntar en ese momento. Se olvido de eso al ver los ojos brillantes de Hermione. Le tomo la cara con sus manos y la beso apasionadamente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó una voz.

-¡Hagrid!-gritó Hermione soltando a Draco.-Hola-

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó desesperado.

-Nada-respondió Hermione- nada, absolutamente nada- sonrió.

-¿Cómo que nada? Te vi besándote con Malfoy- dijo Hagrid algo alterado.

-Si, Hermione, ¿Cómo que nada?- Draco se paro al instante de decir eso.

Hermione lo miro asombrada. No sabia que decir. ¿Draco pensaba que su relación no significaba nada para ella sin ser un top secret?

-Es que yo …- en ese mismo momento sonó un estruendoso grito de dolor proveniente del umbral de la puerta principal.

Disculpen lo corto, pero como que lo empeze y no se me ocurrio nada más.

Les prometo que viene otro mas largo.


End file.
